The Alicorn Scrolls: Chapter 2~ Ponyville
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story is in no way related to the canon storyline, other than specific characters, and only small bits of canon lore. Note that some of the locations mentioned in the story are completely made up. This contents of this story may include violence, romance, same gender romance, gore, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If any of you are offended by any of the content listed above, this story is not for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents The Alicorn Scrolls: Equestria Episode 2 Ponyville ... The dragon roared as if a hundred lightning bolts just crackled out of the sky. The terrible, spine tingling feeling that came with it wasn't pleasant either. His mouth came down to crush Terrarian, but he was yanked out the way by a telekinetic pull. It was Sally. The dragon's snout hit the ground, and it roared violently. The little wyvern landed just beside them. Dragon:" Hi fen kos kogaan naal dii suleyk!" Tulip:" You will be blessed by my power..." Sally:" You, pegasus! Come with me if you want to keep your hide! I'm not going to lose an opportunity!" Terrarian didn't have a choice. It was either her, or be eaten by a rogue dragon. Ultimately, Sally chose to decide for him, levitating him along as another burst of flames came from the lead dragon's mouth. By now, there were dragons attacking the entire settlement. Ponies yelling, and screaming in panick. Slaves seeing an opportunity, attacking their masters out of spite. Some slavers had gotten too far away from their slaves, and thier collars began to shock them automatically. They began approaching a building, when a yellowy orange colored landed in front of them. She prepared to breathe fire, but Sally released Terrarian from her telekinesis, focusing all of her mana into blasting the dragon with a magic missile. The dragon was hit first. Temporarily blinded, she flew up into the sky. Terrarian and Tulip were now running towards the same building Sally was, until they heard another voice. Jar'Wuz:" Pegasus! Over here! Jar'Wuz knows another way!" Terrarian looked back at the pony that was planning to use him, then back at the cat pony. Sally:" Don't you dare!" Jar'Wuz:" Jar'Wuz can help... of course he will expect compensation, but it will be easier!" Sally:" I can make you free!" Jar'Wuz:" Jar'Wuz can discount your fee!" Tulip:" I don't wanna follow the slaver lady!" Terrarian:" You can fly!" Tulip:" I wanna come with you!" Terrarian looked back at Sally, with a face of disgust. He then turned towards the Khajiit, and galloped in his direction. Sally:" I will find you! You can't escape me forever!" Jar'Wuz opened a door to what used to be a guard tower, and motioned for them to hurry. Terrarian let Tulip go first, then himself, then Jar'Wuz quickly slammed the door shut behind him. Terrarian and Tulip took a moment to breathe. They found themselves in what used to be a guard's barracks. Lots of beds, swords and spears on the walls. Chests and shelves full of armor. Jar'Wuz:" Ha! Turns out the new collar did not live up to Jar'Wuz's expectations. It was not nearly as hard as the last one. Could have used some improvements." Terrarian:" You mean to tell me you got that collar off that fast?" Tulip:" Clearly, you haven't met Jar'Wuz. He's like the big boss's pet, who always finds a way to jump out the window, even when said window has been closed and triple-locked." Jar'Wuz hissed. Jar'Wuz:" Jar'Wuz is nobody's pet. Jar'Wuz only challenges his abilities. Trains his mind. Ah yes. And do not forget you owe Jar'Wuz. Any valuables you find goes to him. Part of that, eh... compensation we talked about ealrier. But first, we'll have to fight our way past the guards." Tulip:" Pfft. I can take them all by myself." A toothy grin spread across the cat pony's face. Jar'Wuz:" Ah yes, that is why you were captured in the first place, no?" Tulip opened her mouth to respond, but shut it once she realized she had no counter argument. Tulip:" Hmmph! I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Jar'Wuz:" I believe you just did. Now follow Jar'Wuz. He will get you out of here." Terrarian:" Fine, but I can handle myself in a fight. You worry about defending you." Jar'Wuz:" Ah, every pony for themselve, hmm? Jar'Wuz likes that. There is armor and weapons in this room. Make sure to take anything you might need." Terrarian walked over to one the shelves of armor. Terrarian saw that it was guard's armor. Terrarian:" This town must have once been protected by the crystal guard. The armor is made of platinum instead of gold. Crystal guard ponies wear platinum." Tulip:" NEEEEERRRD!!!" Jar'Wuz:" Ha. The dragon beat me too it." Tulip:" Wyvern! Wy-vern! Not dragon! Clearly!" Jar'Wuz:" Potato pototo. Now hurry up. There is manhole right here that may lead us out." Terrarian was in the middle of putting on one of the sets of armor. Terrarian:" Let me guess. That path goes through sewers." Jar'Wuz shrugged. Jar'Wuz:" Jar'Wuz uses sewage tunnels all the time. Great for getting places, undetected." Terrarian finished putting on the armor, and grabbed a platinum sword from the racks. They then opened the manhole, and climbed down a ladder to the sewage tunnels. The tunnel was filled with dirty water, and it was very narrow, not even being as wide as Tulip's wingspane. Tulip looked very uncomfortable. Tulip:" Awe. And to think I just got out of The Box. This place isn't any different." Jar'Wuz:" The difference is... this is the way to freedom." Tulip:" Still sucks. It's too slimey, it's not spacey, and I can't fly in here." Jar'Wuz:" Nya! If you keep whining, I'll bite you before the mudcrabs do!" Tulip shut her mouth, but still wasn't happy about all this. They made it some ways before heard voices. Slaver 1:" They want there freedom? They want to die so badly? I say let 'em! It's not like we're getting paid to care anyways! Let's get out of here while we can!" Slaver 2:" Yeah, the ceilings' about to collapse, and out wanna be here when it does." Slaver 1:" Wait, did you hear that?" Terrarian:" Hold on. Let's see if they'll they'll negotiate." Jar'Wuz:" Nya. There is no negotiating with them. Simple minds work in simple ways." Terrarian:" Yeah... and if there is anything I've learned, you're definitely anything, but... simple." They were greeted by a unicorn slaver, and an earth pony slaver. Neither seemed terribly fond of using their words. Slaver 1:" There they are! Get 'em!" Jar'Wuz attacked the earth pony with his claws, while the unicorn went after Terrarian with an iron war hammer. Terrarian was a rare breed, able to stand on two hooves, especially during combat. He trained himself to do so, in case he was ever attacked. He blocked the hammer with his sword, and pushed it aside. He then charged to stab the unicorn in the chest, and killed him. Jar'Wuz had also made short work of his victim. Jar'Wuz:" These guards are joke, no? After all, they are trained to be expendable." Terrarian:" Don't get cocky. There is probably more up ahead." Tulip began checking the slavers for anything useful. Tulip:" I found some lesser healing potions." Terrarian:" Good. Keep them with you unless we need one." Tulip:" Kay!" They pressed on through the tunnels, fighting mudcrabs and rats along the way. Terrarian had found an earth pony skeleton, with a spell wand and a shock spell next to it. He had figured other had attempted to escape from here. Tulip had just finished violently emptying the contents of her stomach for the third time, when they heard fighting going on in the next tunnel. Two other slaves were defending themselves against three slavers. Jar'Wuz clawed one of them in the left eye, and Terrarian slashed through the second one's stomach. Suddenly, a jolt of blue lightning came from Tulip's mouth, and turned the last slaver into a smoking pile of blue ash. They both looked at her surprised. Tulip:" What? I might be young, but I'm not a pacifist. Besides, they all deserve what's coming to them." Both of the escaped slaves were earth ponies, but the first one was a mare. Julie:" Thank you. I'm Julie, and this is Marcus. We didn't think we could take them oursleves." Marcus:" We'll help out as best we can, but we're no good in a fight. We managed to grab our controllers, though. Can you get these collars off of us?" Jar'Wuz:" Hmm... that depends. What do I get in return." Terrarian:" How about you do it, because it's common courtesy." Jar'Wuz:" Nya. There is always price to pay. But fine. They can pay their fee later. I'll remember their faces either way." Jar'Wuz unlocked their collars without struggle, and they all found their way to a sewage exit. Climbing up the ladder, Terrarian opened the manhole, immediately getting hit with a ray of sunshine that blinded him. He climbed up, and realized that they were just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. The lead dragon from the attack flew overhead, towards Ponyville. Jar'Wuz:" Keep your head down." The dragon flew past Ponyville, and over some mountains. ... Julie and Marcus left the group, waving goodbye. Jar'Wuz:" Now... about my compensation." Terrarian:" Ugh. Fine, here's the bits I pulled off of some of the guards." Jar'Wuz:" This should suffice, for now. We should part ways, here. This was fun, let's do it again, sometime." And with that, Jar'Wuz scurried off into the bushes. It was now just Terrarian and Tulip. Terrarian:" Well... now that you're free, what'll you do now?" Tulip:" I don't know. I was hoping I could stay with you." Terrarian:" I'm more a traveler, not a settler." Tulip:" Well, can't I travel with you?" Terrarian:" Why are you so interested in coming with me?" Tulip looked away, embarrassed. Tulip:" I don't... like being alone." Terrarian:" Don't you have have family?" Tulip:" They're dead. My whole wyvern tribe was slaughtered by dragons. I'm what they call the sole survivor." Terrarian:" I'm sorry to hear that." Tulip:" Look, I've never admitted any of this to anyone, so if you say anything... well I'll... I'll... I'll shock you." Terrarian sighed. Terrarian:" Alright fine. I guess you could come along. My next stop is Ponyville. I've got business there. Plus, I think they outta know about what happened at Blacklight." Tulip:" Fine by me." ... Terrarian had not expected to be greeted so thoughtfully by so many other ponies. Aside from that one guard, who had taken him aside to ask his business. But that was understandable, he was just doing his job, and there was a giant dragon that flew right past Ponyville. He was especially suspicious of the wyvern. But everypony else seemed delighted to see a new face. Terrarian tried to remember the name of the adress he was looking for. Terrarian:" Breezebloom... Breeze-... blue?" He nearly past by a particularly distinguishable house. Unlike all the others, it was dark and dreary. There were a few flowers outside, but nothing very pretty, and there was a sign hanging from the wall next to the door that said "Breezehome". Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)